dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Niphelia
'''Niphelia '''is a supporting character in the FanFiction High School DxD: True Maou written by demonicjester01. She is a human who is known as the '''Untouchable Azalea '''due to her vibrant pink hair, unimaginable combat prowess and fear of others' touch. She is Number One in the mysterious organization known as Stigma. Appearance Niphelia is a beautiful eighteen-year-old girl with white skin, bluish silver eyes and hip-length bright pink hair. She has a slender physique with a somewhat lean build and long limbs. When going over a 30% release, her irises turn to a golden yellow color with a rough red rimming and her pupils become slits, and at 50%, a large pair of ethereal butterfly wings appear on her back. Niphelia's usual outfit consists of an entirely white set of a long-sleeved dress with a short skirt, a belt and knee-high boots. She is remarkably flat-chested for a young woman of her age, but is still described by Aslatiel as an "impossibly beautiful girl". Personality Paradoxically, Niphelia's most defining characteristic is her weak ego, appearing to utterly lack any semblance of individuality at times. Even so, she still has some clearly defined emotions, such as her love for Clare and butterflies. She has a severe case of haphephobia, a fear of being touched. She can be called the type of person who dedicates herself to one thing, how efficiently she can defeat an opponent in any situation. As a burden she bears as Stigma's Number One, she has pursued that path single-mindedly until reaching the point that anyone could notice she's the absolute best among her peers. She didn't choose this path, but doesn't regret taking it. Niphelia doesn't experience pleasure or suffering when fighting, allowing her to focus on her true talent as a perfect warrior. The turning point in her life was her meeting with Clare, who was the first person to make her feel like she had worth as something other than a fighting machine. History TBA Plot TBA Powers & Abilities '''Immense Combat Skills: '''Niphelia is ranked as Number One in Stigma solely due to her combat capabilities, which are completely superior to all of her fellow members. Despite being a human, she is a skilled enough battler to fight God-class beings such as Apostles by herself, and was able to quickly dispatch both Aslatiel and Vali at different times without the need to cause them major harm. '''Acute Energy Sensing: '''One of Niphelia's main strengths is her unparalleled ability to sense magical energy. She can detect the most minute changes in the energy flow of supernatural creatures of any kind, ranging from Devils and Angels to supernaturally gifted humans. As long as someone possesses any sort of magical power, there will always be even the slightest traces of it being stimulated by action in any part of the body, and by perfectly noticing these slight disruptions, Niphelia can accurately predict the strength, speed and direction of an attack before her enemies can act. Niphelia's sensory abilities are so advanced that she could predict exactly where to strike Claudia in her Apostle form, despite the latter being so fast that she was invisible. '''Immense Magical Power: '''Niphelia's other unique characteristic is her absurd amount of magical energy. The quality and quantity of her magical power is so vast that it is implied that she could easily become the leader of a magicians' association if she put her time to learning magic. In fact, Niphelia's magical energy reserves are so vast and powerful that she has to place limiters on it to avoid damaging her body and surroundings, being able to release said limiters in percentages according to what she needs in battle. Her aura is a mixture of cyan blue and pink in color. * '''Magical Energy Burst: '''The basis of Niphelia's fighting style along with her energy sensing. It is the ability to infuse and accumulate magical energy into her body and weapon, which is instantaneously released as a burst on her every movement to momentarily increase her power and speed. This skill allows Niphelia to clash head-on with monsters on the level of powerful Dragons and Ultimate-Class Devils even with her frail human body. Unlike Aslatiel's localized Infusion, Niphelia manages to release a complete burst on her entire body that is on an entirely different level. Such a large-scale and reckless reinforcement is only possible with Niphelia's immense magical energy. '''Master Swordswoman: '''Niphelia is an accomplished swordswoman superior to even masters of the craft like Aslatiel and Yuuto. Rather than a particular technique, her blade merely takes the shortest and most efficient route to the enemy depending on the situation, only aiming to end the battle as skillfully as possible. She's able to easily defeat enemies on the level of a High-Class Devil without unsheathing her sword. '''Immense Speed: '''When using her Burst skill, Niphelia's immediate output of speed is so fast that she appears to teleport. During her bout with Claudia, she was able to keep up with the Apostle and wound her many times all the while not getting a single scratch. * '''Meta-Three-Dimensional Movement: '''An advanced movement skill that allows almost inhuman feats such as moving across any terrain or angle as if it was a flat and smooth surface, sticking to uneven flooring such as ropes or chains and switching the body’s position in midair with little effort. She has taught the technique to Aslatiel Bael. '''Immense Stamina: '''Niphelia has shown the ability to keep fighting for long amounts of time without any sign of exhaustion. '''Flight: '''Niphelia can fly through the use magic. Equipment '''Sword: '''Niphelia's weapon of choice is a double-edged greatsword of great weight and length. It is crafted masterfully and almost to the point of perfection, but is noted to have no special characteristics or traces of magical energy whatsoever. It is sharp and durable enough to cut through an Apostle's flesh and break a Scale Mail if used with enough strength. Trivia * Niphelia's body measurements are B71-W55-H86, her height is 168 cm and she weighs 53 kg. * Niphelia's birthday is on March 21st. * Her blood type is O. * Niphelia's appearance is based on the Vocaloid Luka Megurine. * Her favorite food are baked potatoes with stuffing, while her least favorite are carrots. * Her favorite manga is Freezing. * In demonicjester01's headcanon, Niphelia would be voiced by Saori Hayami in Japanese, known for voicing Yukino Yukinoshita in Yahari Ore No Seishun Love Come Wa Machigatteiru. * Niphelia is one of the strongest characters created by demonicjester01, but she gradually "weakens" over the course of the story as she gets used to other people and develops as an "individual". * Her theme song is "Lonely Feather" by Haruka Chisuga. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Demonicjester01